


Nightly Fun

by Midnight_Flyer41759



Category: No Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, High School, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Murder, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Original Character(s), Other, Safewords, Smut, Spanking, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Flyer41759/pseuds/Midnight_Flyer41759
Summary: Devyn Marlie is the only lesbian, she knows of in her town. After the cheer captain outed her to the whole town, her parents kicked her outShe never thought she would find love, much less from her English teacher.
Relationships: Erica Callie x Devyn Marlie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Nightly Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, gals and theys. I'm Kenzo, I was originally a writer on Wattpad but they screwed me and my story over soo ta da here I am. I hope you enjoy. Be aware there will be smut, so yeah.

Another boring day at school. I'm 18 years old and I'm a senior in high school. I'm so close to being free. So close to being able to leave this small town and get out on my own. Start clean. 

Everyone knows me as that "lesbian" in school. I know no other queen people here. I've never had a girlfriend, but I did accidentally kiss the homecoming queen at the after party. She hates me now, but that doesn't matter. 

I sigh and shoulder my back pack picking, speed walking to class. I wish they would lengthen the passing time between classes, 3 minutes is not enough.

I get into my English class and get everything I need out before the bell. I huff in relief. My teacher is Ms. Callie, short probably 5'3? Or 5'4? Long black hair to her the small of her back, she was probably in her late 20s or early 30s. She is beautiful, being the only lesbian in school that means I have no competition or.... takers. But doesn't mean I can't enjoy the eye candy. 

"Heya, Devyn," Ms. Callie says as she walks over and sits on my desk in front of me. 

"Hi, Ms. Callie. How are you?" I ask as I look deep into her coffee eyes, I kick myself and pay attention. 

"Oh you know, alright I guess." 

"Just alright? Is something wrong?" 

"Well. I've been looking for a partner for sometime, but I can't seem to find my type here. Its none of your business really, but I would think someone your age would have a way with words with some attractive people," she says with a toothy grin. 

I chuckle, "Depends on what you are looking for. I'm not too good with men though sorry to say." 

Ms. Callie smiles and opens her mouth to say something but other students file in, "Welcome everyone, take your seats lets begin" she says as she cheerily hops of my desk and heads to the front of the room. 

___________________________________

"Devyn, what is your interpretation of Romeo and Juliet?" Ms. Callie asks me

I clear my throat, "Well. I think its telling young people to not trust everything you hear. And or its telling you that not all first encounters are love at first sight, or even love. They could be..." I trail off, Ms. Callie's eyes seem to be trailing up and down me. 

"They could be..?" She questions me as she arches an eye brow. 

"Romeo and Juliet could have just had very strong attraction to each other, not necessarily romantic, but it could have been more platonic or even more sexual," I finish quietly now blushing slightly. 

Some people giggle at my use of 'sexual'. "Hush. She is completely right," Ms. Callie says smiling at me. I blush harder and nod. 

Before I know it class is over and I'm walking out the door. "Devyn?" 

"Ah. Yes Ms. Callie?" I ask as i turn around. 

"You seem to have had trouble on your last test over this material yet you seemed to know so much about it today. Why is that?" She asks taking her glasses off her face and putting them in her hair. 

"Ah.. well.." No. You are going to tell her you were day dreaming about her taking you on her desk. You are going to say- "I was distracted, Miss" 

She narrows her eyes, "Distracted? By what?" 

I scratch my head, "Well uh... you see... there are.. women in this class that.. are very pretty to me.. and I have a crush on one of them" Smooth, Dev. Smooth. 

"Oh?" She asks with a smile curling at the corners of her lips. "A crush, on a girl? Well that is certainly special. Okay, I'll let you off easy this time. Only because you are my favorite student," she says with a wink and a giggle. 

"Ah ha thank you, Ms. Callie." 

She nods and shoos me out the door. 

___Weeks Later__ 

Ms. Callie and me have been getting closer, she seems to enjoy my company and how much I enjoy English. She lets me ramble on about writers and stories I love while looking at me, smiling and nodding. 

For a teacher she has also gotten more...touchy. Like in class she will come over and put her hand on my shoulder or if we are talking privately she will out her hand on my arm, or even my knee. 

I don't mind them at all, I just am not sure if she knows what they do to me. My fingers aren't working for me like they used to, I can't keep living like this. 

"Devyn," Ms. Callie says loudly, I jerk from my thoughts and feel myself burn up in embarrassment. 

"Sorry, Miss," 

She sighs in disappointment, "What did the Nurse tell Juliet about Romeo?" 

I think hard but I can't come up wjtb anything. "I.. I don't know," 

She rubs the bridge of her nose and nods, "I would like to see you after class." I nod and the class 'ooo's. 

She silences them and continues on.

The bell rings and everyone leaves, I pack my things but stay at my desk. Ms. Callie takes a seat on my desk. Today she is sporting, simple black jeans and a white t-shirt with a grey bra peeking out by her neck. 

"Devyn. What has gotten in to you these last few days? You seem so distracted," she says taking my hand and petting it. 

"I apologize, Miss. I don't mean to be but..." I take a deep breath. "You.. are becoming very distracting to me," 

She looks at me then smiles, "Me? Why me?" 

I stand up and roughly push in my chair, pacing. "All these little touches, having me come in at lunch to talk to you, about nothing and everything the way you eye fuck me in class," I cover my mouth, like I am putting a lid on an exploding pop bottle. 

Ms. Callie chuckles. "Mhmm, so you have noticed," 

I frown. "Yeah. I have. What is this about? Do you have some bi-curious bullshit you want to try on me? Cuz I'm sorry but no. I'm not gonna be your experiment," 

I grab my bag and storm towards the door. Suddenly I am pinned against the wall, and the door is shut. Ms. Callie has boxed me in with her rather small body. 

"I hate to break it to you beautiful." She whispers as she pets my cheek, "I'm not bi-curious. I'm just like you. I like.. no I love women. Especially brown haired, athletic, young ones" Ms. Callie leans in and nibbles my ear. 

I gasp, "Wait.. won't you get in trouble?" 

She pulls away and thinks. "Hmm true. Here. Ill head out you follow my car to my house, and..." 

"Yes," I peck her cheek, with a totally gay grin. 

She smirks and grabs her things and races out the door, I follow hot on her heels.

After about a 10 minute drive, I pull into a driveway behind Ms. Callie and jump out she runs to her front door unlocks it and yanks me inside. Again trapping me against a wall. 

I collide with an oof. "You really like- ahh" I moan as she grips my hair and bites my neck. 

"Tsk tsk tsk. I'm in charge now. Is that okay?" She asks in my ear. 

"Please," I whimper. 

"Mm good girl. We can watch movies and cuddle afterwards," she explains as she pulls off my clothes one by one pushing me to her bedroom. 

I nod as she kisses my lips, I kiss back eagerly but her experienced tongue dominates me. 

I moan against her lips as she picks me up and places me on her comfortable bed, not too soft, not too hard either. Perfect. 

Since she was undressing me from the door way, my shirt and bra are already gone. So Ms. Callie kisses down my chest taking one of my nipples into her mouth.

"Ahh Ms. Callie," I whine as I lock my fingers in her inky black hair. 

"Erica baby. I want you to scream it when you cum," she says with a smirk as she kisses down my belly. 

"Ah.. okay.. Ms... Erica. I've never done this before. Like.." I sigh. "I've kissed but I've never gone all the way," 

Erica smiles softly, she leans back up and kisses my lips softly. "That's okay, Devyn. We can go as slow as you want. Or would you like me to tell you what I am going to do?" 

I think for a second as she rubs her hands on my sides. "I guess just tell me, walk me through it."

She nods, and continues to kiss down my belly and she settles between my legs, "First, I'm going to take off these sexy sweats. I loved looking at your ass as you would leave, so beautiful," I blush and nod.

She pulls off my sweats and tosses them on the floor. "Boxer briefs?" 

"I um.. I don’t like panties. They are uncomfortable," I say quickly. 

She kisses my thighs. "That's okay baby. No need to be embarrassed. I'm going to take them off, okay?" 

I nod and she pulls off my boxers. "Can you spread you legs sweetie?" 

I spread my legs, my face no doubt burning, my teacher has me spread open like a whore on her bed.

"Can I lick you?" Erica asks looking up at me. 

"Please," I squeak. 

She leans in and gives me a little lick. I moan and so does she. 

"Fuck you taste amazing, and so wet for me already. Okay. So I am going to lick, kiss and rub this little nub right here, okay?" She says as she gives my clit a little rub. 

I nod, and open my legs wider. "Please Erica," 

She smirks and leans in towards my pussy and licks stripes up and down me. I moan and groan loudly, it feels so good. 

"Ahh nuggggh ahh my god," I arch my back and fist the blankets. 

"Mhmm," Erica mumbles into me as she continues to lick me rubbing my clit slowly. 

After a bit she pulls away, I whine and buck my hips, panting. "Errriica why did you stop??"

She chuckles and kisses me, I taste myself on her lips. Oddly arousing, and I do taste pretty good. 

"I am going to finger you now, okay? I'm going to start with one." She says as she gets on her knees and leans over me a little. 

I nod and scoot closer. "Please Erica. Please," 

Erica smiles and kisses my forehead, and slowly puts a finger into me, I gasp at the intrusion. She starts to wiggle it, I moan softly, its not horrible, but it isn't amazing either. 

She continues to move her finger side to side up and down, rubbing against my walls, like she is looking for something. 

"Wh-what are you doi-ahhh fuck Erica," I practically squeal. 

"Your g-spot baby, I'm doing to give you another finger, okay? And I'm going to rub that good spot a lot," she explains. 

I nod as I pant, leaning back on my elbows. She inserts another finger into me and moan softly then she starts abusing my g-spot. 

"Ahh nghh yes, Ms. Erica. Ahhh mmhm," I gasp and moan, as she rubs over my g-spot relentless. 

She leans down and starts licking me again, and taking my clit into her mouth. I dont know what else to do but moan and squeal. I feel a tight, hot sensation forming in my lower abdomen. I'm getting close.

"Errriccaa Erica close, I'm close close," I whine out as my legs are quaking and my back is in a permanent arch. 

She nods in acknowledgement and continues her work. 

I finally reach my climax with a literary scream as I twitch and pee? Oh no.. oh no no no no. I just peed on my teacher. Oh no. 

"Ah Erica I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to pee," I say as I cover my face, after looking at her face now covered in my urine. 

Erica laughs and wipes her face with her hand. "Devyn, baby, you didn't pee on me. Have you never squirted before?" 

I frown, "No?" 

She chuckles and kisses my cheek. "It just happens when some women orgasm. Especially like that, you did cum pretty hard" 

"Oh.. okay" I pause for a second, "So.. um I guess I should get dressed and.. go home then?" 

I stand and grab my boxers. "Home? Why would I want you to go home?" She asks confused. 

"Well.. I thought this was a kinda one night stand sorta thing," I explain shyly 

Erica smiles and stands up, "Well. It can be if you want it to be. But... I was thinking of making this more... permanent," 

I gasp softly, "Wait.. like.. us.. together like a thing? Like girlfriends?" 

Erica giggles, "Yes, silly. Girlfriends," 

I squeal and kiss her hard, one of her hands lands on my hip the other on my ass. She kisses back just as hard. 

"So thats a yes?" 

I roll my eyes, "Yes. Yes it is," 

"How about you get dressed and I'll make us some food?" 

I smile and nod. She smiles back and pecks my cheek, "Come down stairs when you are ready, baby," 

Erica sways her hips as she walks out of the room. I sigh and pull on my boxers then I decide to snoop through Erica's closet, I pick a nice looking blue t-shirt and slip it on, its a little baggy but not bad. 

I giggle as I walk down stairs and see Erica in the kitchen, her hair up in a ponytail. With a towel on her shoulder. She seems to be cooking some chicken and chopping an onion. 

"Hi," I say shyly as I walk up to her. Erica looks back at me and smirks. 

"I might have to eat you again because Jesus you look delicious in my shirt," she says as she grabs my waist and kisses me again, nibbling my bottom lip. 

"I was thinking just some simple chicken and mash potatoes, and maybe a salad, what do you think?" Erica asks as she pulls away.

I blush and nod, "Sounds good," 

She smiles warmly, "Do you want to pick a movie? I have Netflix, Hulu, and Disney+," 

I giggle and clap my hands, "Yess," 

Erica laughs at me and pecks my cheek, "Head to the living room baby, the remotes should be right in the coffee table," 

I happily jog to the living room and plop on the couch turning on a movie, Erica comes in with food handing me a plate. 

We sit in comfortable silence until I finish my food. "Um.. Erica," I look at her and make grabby hands, "You promised cuddles," 

She smiles and finishes her food then pulls me close, I snuggle close as she holds me and fall asleep.


End file.
